


Foxes should not breed with wolves

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy, pregnant kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kira finds out she's pregnant, she doesn't even have time to tell Scott about it before her mother finds out and takes her away from Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxes should not breed with wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. I hope you guys enjoy it.

In hindsight, Kira should really have known better than to take a pregnancy test at home. Her mother somehow always knows when she is trying to hide something. This is no different.

She’s looking at the plastic stick with trembling fingers, trying to will the blue plus sign to disappear, when her mother walks into her room unannounced.

Noshiko’s eyes widen in shock. “Is it his?” she asks. “The wolf’s?”

Kira has known for a while now that even though her mother respects Scott, she disapproves of their relationship. “Foxes and wolves do not mix, Kira,” her mother had told her on more than one occasion. That’s why she’s hesitant to answer. She knows better than to lie to her mother, so she nods.

“You’re getting rid of it,” Noshiko says sternly.

Just a few seconds ago Kira hadn’t know what she was going to do, but hearing her mother demand her to get an abortion helps her make a decision. A hand lands protectively on her stomach. “No.”

“What did you say?”

“No, I’m not getting rid of it,” Kira says.

“You’re not seeing him again,” Noshiko says. She grabs Kira’s phone and slams the door behind herself.

Kira finds out the hard way that being seventeen sucks, because it means that if your parents move, you have to move with them. Even if that move happens in the middle of the night.

She’s rudely awakened that night at three o’clock by her mother. “Get dressed, we’re leaving.”

“What?” Kira asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She doesn’t get answers, instead she gets clothes thrown on her bed. Kira doesn’t get a moment of privacy. She has to change while her mother packs a suitcase with some of her clothes. Barely fifteen minutes pass before she’s being pushed in the car and they’re leaving Beacon Hills behind.

They have dinner in a hotel in New York. Kira can barely eat; her mind is too busy worrying about Scott and the pack.

“Kira, you should eat something,” her father says. “It’s not good for someone in your position to skip a meal.”

“Let her skip it,” Noshiko says. “If she doesn’t want to eat, we can’t force her.”

Kira forces herself to finish her plate. Her father’s right, she can’t be thinking of just herself. She wants this baby, Scott’s baby, to be healthy.

They stay in the hotel for a week before they manage to find an apartment. Kira’s never left alone, so she can’t sneak in a call to Scott.

Their apartment is on the top floor and it lacks a landline. Kira knows it can’t be a coincidence. Her mother’s very adamant to stop all contact between Kira and the pack. Noshiko is also suddenly a big fan of homeschooling, which is why the only people Kira sees are her parents and doctor.

She’s been living in New York for two months when she begins doubting her decision. Life is boring. She’s constantly being watched and never has a moment to herself; all because her mother is angry for Kira ruining the bloodline. Still, the thought of a small baby that will look like Scott pulls her through.

Three months after the move, Kira is starting to show. The first day she notices she spends an hour in front of the mirror, looking at her stomach and caressing the slight bulge. “I’m going to love you so much,” she promises the baby softly.

She starts a scrapbook with pictures of herself and the baby. She adds pictures of the sonograms and other things that look interesting. She’ll show it to Scott when she finally gets out of this place. She knows that he’ll hate to have missed it. Every day she writes a little letter to Scott, even when she has nothing to tell.

Ever since the move, Kira has been using her free time to make jewelry. Her father feels guilty enough about the move that he always buys her new supplies. He also finally agrees that she should be allowed to sell the stuff she makes online. The only reason her mother agrees is because she’s tired of seeing all the jewelry around.

Of course, Kira isn’t allowed to be on the computer without supervision. She opens her etsy shop under the scrutinizing look of her mother. Every step has to be explained, every description of her jewelry has to be read out loud three times so her mother’s sure she’s not sending secret messages to Scott, but it’s worth it. Now she can save up money to go back to Beacon Hills the second she turns eighteen.

She’s been in New York for a little over four months when she can feel the baby move for the first time. She can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. She can’t even stop when her mother goes into another lecture about foxes and wolves. None of it matters, because she can feel the light flutter of movement that means her baby’s alive.

When she lies in bed that night she wishes more than anything that she had Scott by her side. She can imagine Scott’s excitement so easily. She knows he would be just as happy as she is that she can feel the baby. If she was with Scott now, they’d be working hard to work things out for their baby. Scott would talk and sing to her stomach, she’s sure of it. He’d be anxiously waiting to be able to feel the baby move as well.

In four months she’ll have her baby; in six she can go back to Beacon Hills. Then she will finally be able to talk to Scott again and tell him about the baby. It’s going to be a shock for him, but she knows Scott will be okay once the shock wears off. He’s the kindest person she knows. He’ll love the baby.

Time flies. Kira finishes high school at home and then she has even more time to make jewelry. She sings to the baby while she strings beads. The baby kicks a lot now, especially around the full moon. Kira hopes that means the baby will be a wolf. It’s a happy thought, mostly because it would piss her mother off to have a wolf for a grandchild.

The closer she comes to giving birth, the more she worries about seeing Scott again. This could ruin his life. Scott isn’t exactly swimming in money, and babies are expensive. What if Scott has moved on in the time she’s been away? She wouldn’t blame him if he had.

The last month of her pregnancy, she worries about Scott at least once a day. She knows it can’t exactly be healthy for the baby, but she can’t help it. More than once she considers staying in New York with the baby. It feels like the lowest point in her life, but it isn’t until she goes into labor that she truly hits rock bottom.

Her mother’s waiting outside the room, to keep an eye on her. She refuses to sit with her, though. To make her pay for getting pregnant in the first place and wanting to keep the baby. Her father must be too scared of her mother, because he hasn’t shown his face either.

She’s been alone and in pain for ten hours now, and she’s close to tears. She can see the pitying looks in the eyes of the nurses, but as much as the want to, they can’t help her. All she wants is to hear Scott’s voice, to have him beside her. She needs his support. It’s not like she can sneak in a call, her mother’s right outside and she’ll hear everything.

Once or twice she considers telling her mother she’ll give the baby up for adoption, just so she’ll have some company. When she’s finally ready to push, she’s also ready to just give up. There’s no way she can do this alone, and it’s still going to be two months before she can go to Scott.

There’s pain, more pain than she can remember feeling. There are too many people looking at her and it’s as embarrassing as it is painful. And then there’s a cry. All the pain doesn't matter any more, because the doctor is laying a crying baby down on her chest.

She vaguely registers the doctor telling her it’s a girl, she can’t look away from the baby. That’s her daughter, her beautiful daughter who looks at her with Scott’s eyes. The tears she cries now aren’t because she’s in pain, or because she’s lonely. They’re because she can finally hold her beautiful daughter.

“Can someone take a picture?” she asks, not looking away from her daughter for a second. Scott needs to see this.

“Sure, sweetie,” one of the nurses says.

Kira hands her camera to the nurse and poses with her baby. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“Does she have a name yet?” the nurse asks.

Kira nods. “Amy Melissa,” she answers. For months she’s been thinking about what to name the baby. It had to be a name that Scott would like as well. She knows how important Melissa is to Scott, so the middle name was easy. Now she can only hope Scott doesn’t have anything against the name Amy.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” the nurse says.

“Thank you.” Kira presses a kiss to Amy’s forehead. “I love you to the moon and back,” she whispers.

All too soon they have to take Amy away from her for tests. Kira doesn’t have long to worry over her daughter, because her mother comes in.

“Are you still determined to keep it?” Noshiko asks.

“I love her,” Kira answers. “She’s my daughter, whether you like it or not.”

“This isn’t like having a puppy, Kira. A baby can ruin your life. How are you going to go to college now? You can’t expect to live on your jewelry.”

“I’m not giving her up,” Kira says, determined.

“You’re being stubborn,” Noshiko says.

“If wanting to raise the daughter you love is stubborn, I wouldn’t want to be anything else. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m tired and I’d like to get some sleep.” She turns on her side, away from her mother. She won’t let her mother ruin her good mood.

“There’s no shame in adoption,” Noshiko says before leaving Kira alone again.

Kira closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to think of her mother right now. She focuses on her daughter and the prospect of seeing Scott again.

An hour later her daughter’s brought back to her by the same nurse that took the picture for her. “Amy’s hungry. Do you want to breastfeed her, or do you want me to get her a bottle?”

Kira can’t see her mother going out to buy milk for Amy, so it’s an easy decision. “Breastfeeding,” she answers.

“Okay. I’ll help you out.”

Kira follows the nurse’s instructions. Amy latches on easily, to Kira’s great relief. “Good girl. I knew you’d be so good, just like your daddy.”

The nurse helps her burp Amy when the baby’s done drinking.

“She’s in perfect health. She can stay with you for a while, if you want. If you want to sleep I can take her away.”

“I want to hold her,” Kira says. She makes herself comfortable in bed, holding Amy in her arms. Amy looks up at her curiously. “Hey, baby girl, I’m your mommy,” Kira says. “You grew inside me. You kicked me a lot, do you remember that? I don’t blame you, of course. It’s what all babies do before they’re born.”

Kira wriggles her fingers in front of Amy’s face. The girl reaches out and after a few failed attempts she manages to catch one of Kira’s fingers.

“You did it!” Kira cheers. “You caught mommy’s finger. Such a smart girl.”

Amy holds onto Kira’s finger as she slowly falls asleep. It takes everything she has for Kira to hold back the tears. She’s never loved anyone as much as she loves Amy. With her free hand she can just reach her camera and she takes a picture of Amy holding her finger. “Daddy’s going to love that one,” she whispers.

Kira’s allowed to go home the next evening. Amy gets completely different reactions from her parents. Her mother practically ignores the girl´s existence, while her father happily holds his granddaughter.

“She looks a lot like you did when you were a baby,” her father says.

Kira smiles proudly. “She has Scott’s eyes, though. They’re just as kind as his.”

Ken nods. “A perfect mix of her parents.”

Kira likes these moments when her mother’s out of the house. Even though her father follows her mother wishes when it comes to Scott, he’s a lot more relaxed about Amy.

“So, your eighteenth birthday’s coming up. I take it you’ll be going back to Beacon Hills,” Ken says.

Kira pales. Up until now she hadn’t considered that her parents would figure out that she was planning on leaving.

“I’m not going to stop you,” Ken says when he notices the panic in Kira’s eyes. “I just want to know.”

Kira nods hesitantly. “Scott should see his daughter,” she answers.

“I agree, that’s why I bought plane tickets for you and Amy.”

“Dad, you didn’t have to. I’ve been saving…”

“I did have to,” Ken interrupts her. “I didn’t have the balls to stand up to your mother, this is the least I can do. Besides, you could use that money for other things. Just promise me that I get to see my granddaughter.”

Kira nods. She’s touched that her father would do this for her. “You can see her whenever you want. You’re her grandfather.”

“Thank you.” Ken smiles down at Amy proudly. “She really is beautiful.”

Knowing she has her father on her side, makes the next two months pass a lot quicker. Her mother makes a few more attempts at getting Kira to give Amy up for adoption, but she doesn’t even consider it.

Finally it’s the day of her birthday. Kira wakes up early and packs the last of her stuff. Her father’s already waiting in the living room to drive her and Amy to the airport.

“Are you sure you want to bring me? Mom will have your skin,” she whispers so her mother doesn’t wake up.

“Yes,” Ken says. “It’s the least I can do.” He takes Kira’s suitcase from her and leads her to his car. They don’t talk much in the car, neither knows what to say. Before long, they have to say goodbye. It’s harder on Kira than she thought it would be.

“I’ll call you when I land,” she says. “Or when I get to Scott, since I don’t have a phone any more.”

Ken nods. “Be safe, and give Amy plenty of kisses and hugs from me. I’ll visit you soon.”

“You’d better.” Kira sets down Amy’s car seat to hug her father. “I love you, dad.” She lets go of her father before she completely loses it and leaves him behind. She doesn’t allow herself to look back, she knows she won’t keep it dry if she does.

Kira had been worried about flying with Amy, but the girl only cries once and Kira’s able to calm her down quickly. When she lands in California, the nerves begin to take over. She’s going to see Scott again soon, and she has no idea how that’s going to go.

She keeps herself busy with keeping Amy entertained on the taxiride to Scott’s home. She’s pretty fussy, but she finally falls asleep when they turn unto Scott’s street. That’s when Kira suddenly realizes that Scott might not even live there any more. She worries more and more and by the time she’s standing in front of the door, she’s shaking.

“Okay, I can do this,” she whispers to herself. “If he doesn’t live here anymore, I can find him. It’ll be okay.” She rings the doorbell before she can talk herself out of it.The door opens not long after, and suddenly she’s eye to eye with Scott.

“Hey,” she breathes out, her heart beating fast.

“You’re here,” he whispers. He looks like he doesn’t believe his eyes. “You’re actually here…”

Kira nods. “I… god, Scott, I’m so sorry.” She rushes forward to hug him tightly. “Mom took me away and I wasn’t allowed to contact you. I’m so sorry, Scott. I love you.”

“Why did she…” Scott falls silent when his eyes fall on Amy, who’s sleeping soundly in her seat.

Kira pulls back and smiles sheepishly. “Um… I was pregnant,” she confesses.

“Is it mine?” Scott asks.

Kira pities him, he looks like he could be knocked over with a feather. She lifts Amy out of her seat to show her to Scott. “Scott, I’d like you to meet Amy, your daughter. Amy Melissa.” Kira holds her breath while waiting for Scott’s reaction.

Scott reaches out hesitantly to touch Amy’s hand, as if to test if she’s real. “You named her Melissa?” he asks.

“Yes. I figured it’d be something you’d want. Besides, your mother’s amazing. I can’t think of a better woman to name her after,” Kira explains.

Amy wakes up. She scrunches up her face as if she’s going to cry, before she sees Scott. She blinks at him and studies his face curiously.

“She has my eyes,” Scott says, a smile spreading on his face. “She has my eyes, Kira!” He looks up at her. “Did you see that she has my eyes?”

Kira nods. “First thing I noticed.”

“Can I hold her?” Scott asks, looking hopeful.

“Of course. Careful with her head.” She hands Amy over to Scott, who holds her like she’s the most precious thing he’s ever held. All of Kira’s worries disappear. She’s never seen Scott happier.

“I have a daughter,” he whispers. “Hey, you’re my daughter. I love you so much.” He looks up at Kira. “I love you too, I was scared I’d never see you again. I thought that maybe you hated me.”

Kira blinks back some tears. “Never,” she promises. “I’ll never hate you.”

“You should come in,” Scott says when he realizes they’re still standing in the doorway. “Do you want her back or can I…”

“You can hold her,” Kira says. “You have every right to, you missed too much already.” She follows Scott inside. Her heart melts at the sight of Scott holding their daughter. “I took pictures and I wrote everything down,” she says.

Scott nods. He sits down carefully, making sure not to jostle Amy too much. “I want to know everything.”

Kira sits down next to Scott. “It was so horrible being away. Mom wouldn’t even let me call you or write you a letter. She wanted me to have an abortion or give her up for adoption. She didn’t want our blood to mix with that of a wolf.”

Scott frowns. “She’d really take you away because of that? That’s horrible.”

“She said that if I’d run away, she’d call the cops and have me declared unfit to raise my baby. I didn’t want to risk… she’s ours, and I love her. I want to watch her grow up.” She can’t help but feel emotional at the thought that her mother could have taken her baby from her.

Scott’s look tells her that he shares her pain. He’s only known his daughter for a couple of minutes, but there’s no denying that he loves her. “I’m sorry you went through that all alone.”

Kira doesn’t want to focus on the bad any more. She’s been waiting for this moment for months. “Do you think I could live here? I’ll pay rent and cook.”

“Of course you can live here! I’m sure mom won’t make you pay rent, but you’ll have to talk to her about that. I have no doubt she’ll let you stay, though. Isaac lived her for almost a year before Derek renovated his building and gave him a room,” Scott says. “Besides, as soon as mom finds out you named Amy after her, she’ll melt. Once she gets over the shock, of course.”

“You seem to be handling the shock pretty well,” Kira notes.

“I’ve seen weirder things than a beautiful, perfect, little baby,” he cooes. “Because that’s what you are, aren’t you? Beautiful and perfect and so tiny, with your tiny fingers.”

Kira doesn’t know who’s cuter, Amy or Scott. “Hold that pose, I have to take a picture of this.”

Scott continues talking to Amy, every adoring word makes Kira fall in love a little more. She takes several pictures. This is going to be one of those moments she’ll tell Amy about when she’s older, of that she’s sure.

“You two are adorable,” Kira tells them. “You have no idea how relieved I am that you love her already.”

“You must have been scared,” Scott says.

Kira nods. “But that’s in the past, and I want to move on. My little girl has a loving home now and I’m back with my pack.”

“We all missed,” Scott says. “I’m sure they’ll all love Amy, and I’m sure Derek will love being our babysitter. He’s been getting a little babycrazy.”

“Oh, how does Braeden feel about that? Are they still together? What about Stiles and Malia?” she asks, eager to hear what’s been going on with the pack.

Scott laughs. “They’re all still together, but I don’t know how Braeden feels about having a baby. I’m sure we’ll find out sooner or later if Amy gets a little friend to play with.”

The thought of raising Amy in the pack makes Kira’s stomach flip. She hadn’t thought about the pack’s influence in Amy’s life yet, but now that Scott has mentioned it she can’t imagine any other life for her baby.

“So, I’m sure you’ll want to ask Stiles to be her godfather, right?” she asks.

“Yes! Is that okay? He’s my best friend and if anything ever happened to us, I know she’d be in good hands.”

“Of course that’s okay. I knew you two came as a package when I started dating you.” She leans in to kiss Scott’s cheek. “You’re going to love your uncle Stiles,” she tells Amy. “And he’s going to love you.”

Kira cuddles up against Scott’s side, both of them are hardly able to keep their eyes away from Amy. Half an hour later Amy begins fussing and Kira takes her from Scott.

“Time to eat, little girl.”

Scott watches curiously as Kira breastfeeds the baby.

“So… that answers my question on whether you’re breastfeeding or not…” he says. “God, should I look away? I never know what to do in these situations.”

“You can look,” Kira says. “I’m just feeding our girl, it’s no big deal.”

Kira talks Scott through the process of breastfeeding, before explaining her breast pump to him. He listens intently to every word she’s saying and watches as she burps Amy.

“Okay, I think I get it,” Scott says. “And I already know how to change a diaper, so I can do that.”

“You’re perfect,” Kira says.

Scott smiles proudly. “Thanks. I don’t want to be like my dad. I want to be good for her.”

“You will be. You’re already a great Alpha, being a dad will come naturally to you.”

Scott visibly relaxes a little.

“That really bothered you, didn’t it?” she asks.

Scott nods hesitantly. “I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not,” Kira assures him. “I’ve met your dad and he’s awful. I get your fear. I worry I’ll become like my mom.”

“I doubt you’d ever take our baby away from her friends,” Scott says. “We’ll both be good parents, great parents even.”

Kira nods. “We should find her a quiet place to sleep, she usually dozes off pretty quickly after she eats.”

“Oh, we still have my old crib in the attic. We can set that up in my room!” Scott says. “Give me like fifteen minutes and it’ll be ready.” He dashes off excitedly to the attic, leaving Kira and Amy in the living room.

“You hear that? You’re going to sleep in daddy’s old crib. Isn’t that special?” she says to Amy.

They have to improvise a mattress, since Scott’s old mattress is dirty, but they fold up a blanket and Amy seems happy enough.

It takes Kira ten minutes to drag Scott away from the crib.

“What if she wakes up? We don’t have baby monitors,” he says.

“Scott, you’re a werewolf. You’ll hear it before anyone else,” she reminds him.

“Oh, yeah… that’s right.” He smiles sheepishly.

“Is your mom going to be home soon? We could cook her dinner, get her in a good mood before we tell her about Amy,” Kira suggests.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Cooking with Scott is fun, even though Scott pauses every minute to listen if Amy is still asleep. It warms Kira’s heart to see that he’s taking to being a dad so easily.

“She’s fine, Scott,” Kira says. “We’ll hear it when she wakes up, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But you’ve had practice already, I’m new at this,” he says.

“And you’re doing amazing already.” She pulls him in for a quick kiss. “I missed doing that,” she says softly.

“I missed doing a whole lot more than that,” Scott says.

“Careful, mister, I’m not ready for another one,” she teases.

Scott laughs. “Me neither.”

They joke around a bit while they finish up dinner. It already feels like old times.

Melissa comes home just as they’re finishing up.

“What smells so good? Is that really my son cooking for me?” she asks as she enters the kitchen. When she sees Kira, her face lits up. “You’re back! Oh, Scott, didn’t I tell you she didn’t leave because of you?” She walks over to hug Kira. “Where have you been? Why did you leave?”

Kira’s a little hesitant to answer, but she knows it’s best to get this over with before Amy announces herself by waking up.

“Well… it’s a long story, but the short version is that I was pregnant,” she begins hesitantly. Thankfully Scott reaches out to squeeze her hand in support. She tells Melissa about how her mother took her away and how she refused to get rid of the baby. “And now I’m here, with my daughter.”

“Okay… I need to sit down for a moment.” Melissa sits down in her chair a little unsteadily, shocked over everything she just heard.

“Mom, I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to see her. She’s beautiful,” Scott says.

Melissa nods. “I have a… oh, my god, I’m too young to be a grandmother.”

“Her name’s Amy Melissa,” Scott says. “Kira named her after you.”

Even with her shock, Melissa looks touched by that. “Where is she?” she asks.

“In my room,” Scott answers. “I set up my old crib and she’s sleeping.”

“Oh, please tell me you didn’t use your old mattress as well, that thing must be disgusting by now,” she says.

“No, we folded up some blankets,” Kira explains. “I’d bring her down here, but she’s still asleep and she’s grumpy when you wake her.”

“Just like Scott when he was a baby,” Melissa says. “You should let her sleep.”

“We should probably have just enough time to finish dinner before she wakes up,” Kira tells them.

They’re all mostly silent while eating dinner, no one really knows what to say next. Shortly after they finish, Amy wakes up. Kira already moves to stand up, but Scott motions for her to stay seated.

“Let me get her,” he says.

Kira has never been afraid of Melissa, but she’s a little uncomfortable now that she’s left alone with her.

“I’m sorry about all this,” she says softly, so Scott can’t overhear. “I don’t want to ruin your lives.”

“I doubt you have, we’ve all been through worse than this. It’s not ideal, but we’ll make it work,” Melissa says.

“Thank you.”

Scott comes back into the kitchen, proudly carrying his daughter. “And here we have grandma,” he says. “She’s an amazing woman, just like your mommy. You’re going to love her.”

Melissa immediately gets up to look at the baby. “You were, right, she’s beautiful,” she tells Scott. “Come on, let me hold my granddaughter.” She doesn’t give Scott time to reply before taking the baby from him. “Hello, sweetheart. Was your other grandma mean to you and your mommy? Don’t worry, I love you both very much,” she cooes, kissing the baby’s nose.

Kira discreetly wipes away some tears while taking a couple of pictures. “I’m glad Amy has a loving family now,” she says.

“You both do,” Melissa says. “We’re going to make this work, together.”


End file.
